


that's right! darling, you're the one i want

by cinnamogu (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, its a little annoying but yea, jungmo is oblivious as heck, lowercase intended, minhee is dumb, those +1 things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cinnamogu
Summary: 3 times minhee tries to show jungmo he likes him





	that's right! darling, you're the one i want

**Author's Note:**

> title from paper rings by taylor swift !!  
sry if there are mistakes here and there too i just wanted to post it asap before i changed my mind hehe

"you're gonna _ what!? _"

minhee rolls his eyes at his older friend's exaggerated reaction. "you heard me, hyung. i'm gonna confess to jungmo-ya soon."

"still can't believe he just lets you not call him hyung," hyeongjun inputs as he continues scrolling on his phone. minhee's chest swells up in pride at that. of course jungmo lets him act like they're same-aged friends, they've known each other the longest after all. not to mention his undeniable soft spot for him that minhee will never take for granted. one of the million reasons why minhee likes him, he thinks.

"how do you plan on doing it then?" wonjin asks as he finally collects himself from what he had just heard. he knows minhee's been crushing on his best friend for the longest time but jungmo's always been oblivious to the stares and special treatment he's given by the younger so he might be a little shocked to hear that the younger will finally make a move on his hyung.

minhee's smile drops and his eyebrows furrowed as his chest deflates, his thought process hasn't gone that far. "i.. don't know yet, actually."

hyeongjun snorts at that. "well, think faster because you're not the only one who's into lover boy, everyone knows this," he points to the entrance hall of the cafeteria where jungmo stands, an awkward hand rubbing his arm as he talks to a girl—from class A? minhee thinks. whatever.—talk to him, having to look up as she stands on her tiptoes to whisper something to jungmo, which make jungmo flutter and makes him turn a bright red at. _ what the hell? _

"jungmo-ya!" minhee yells from across the floor, jungmo's eyes widening in relief as he sees where his friends are seated and excuses himself, making his way over to their table. 

"you're ridiculous," he ignores hyeongjun's comment as he makes space beside him for jungmo to sit on.

"what was it this time?" he asks as jungmo reaches their table. jungmo blushes again. _ blushes. _unbelievable. 

"n-nothing, she was asking for notes in physics." he looks to find minhee hasn't gotten their usual dessert yet so he stands up to get them the coffee bread they always bring to eat at the back of the only class they share.

he looks back at wonjin and hyeongjun who seemed to have been in a praise contest, complimenting each other on everything they can think of. he clears his throat, "i'm going to _ show _ him i like him. before i confess, i mean. like i'm going to start being really obvious with everything until he gets a hint."

"as if you aren't obvious enough?" wonjin asks as hyeongjun nods like he wasn't listening at all and mutters a "good luck," and goes back to whatever idle cat game he was playing on his phone.

that’s good enough for minhee though. 

jungmo walks back to their table and hands him two of his own coffee bread. minhee's shaking with excitement. jungmo doesn’t know what’s coming.

1

first thing that minhee tries is to be more obvious in treating jungmo more special than he treats his other friends (sorry wonjin hyung and hyeongjun).

"this isn't gonna work," hyeongjun supplies helpfully once again. 

wonjin nods, "hyeongjunnie's right, minhee, there literally will not be a difference. we already know jungmo's your favorite anyway."

"yeah but he _ doesn't _know that!" minhee's a little frustrated because jungmo's running late again. he's been late a lot these past few days and he's just a little worried. jungmo isn't usually late, always too polite and kind to make people wait for him.

minhee sees the the window of the kbbq shop fog up as it begins raining outside, he orders soup for when jungmo arrives just in case he got caught in the rain because he forgot his umbrella again.

jungmo arrives 15 minutes late, with everything they ordered already on the table, minhee didn't even bother nagging at wonjin and hyeongjun to not eat before jungmo arrives this time. he doesn't know why he's sulking, that's usually jungmo's job. that big baby. 

jungmo sits down next to minhee and starts apologizing for being late. _ at least he isn't wet? he probably didn't get caught in the rain. _ he puts the side dishes next to jungmo's plate so he could reach them better, not noticing him staring at him.

"you okay?" jungmo asks loud enough for only minhee to hear. "i'm sorry i'm late, i didn't mean to make you worry or whatever,"

"who said i was worried?" he scoffs, not looking at jungmo. "i just. i thought you'd get caught in the rain. but you didn't, which is good."

he finally looks at jungmo and he gives him a big smile, "i went back home to get this," he shows minhee the small umbrella he'd given him the last time he’d forgotten his at home. 

minhee smiles, "i knew you'd forget your umbrella again," he teases jungmo.

it was jungmo's turn to pout, "i went back for it though, you gave it to me so i wanted to use it." 

minhee tries brush off his blush by laughing it off and continuing to put meat slices on jungmo's plate, telling him to eat up, but jungmo fights him for the cooking scissors and tells _ him _ to start eating on his own. 

_ what the hell. _minhee wanted to cook for him to show him that he's bf material, he's so annoying!!! 

minhee huffs and just lets jungmo do what he wants, there's no use in arguing now. besides, he's kind of hungry from waiting for him to arrive anyway. he lets him put meat on his plate too. he'll woo him some other day.

2

for his second attempt, he gathered enough courage to ask jungmo to go see a movie with him. just the two of them. alone. 

it took a while for jungmo to text him back (he had planned on calling him but chickened out when he heard jungmo's sleepy voice and hung up, he even used a payphone to be sure!!).

to:  mogu hyung <3 

_ movies. friday. 7pm. _

_ BE THERE!!!! _

from:  mogu hyung <3 

_ hahaha okay 😆 _

_ you could've asked me this during lunch, you know. _

ok, minhee knows but whatever. it’s settled! he has a date with jungmo on friday and he's beyond excited!

friday night comes and minhee's running late. he went home after school and told jungmo to just meet each other at the cinema, he didn't expect to fall asleep as his body hit his couch so when he woke up it was already 6pm, and he still needed time to get ready. he didn't want to risk not showering for his date with jungmo, he's not that gross.

he stops a few feet away from the cinema to catch his breath and check his reflection on one of the shop windows. he wore his usual grey hoodie with a black jacket and black jeans going for a look that seemed effortless even though it took him a total of 20 minutes just trying to decide how to style his hair. he sees jungmo standing in front of the cinema entrance holding a bucket of popcorn and walks to him.

jungmo smiles and waves at him as he sees him approaching. "where are the others?"

"it's just, uh, us tonight," minhee says and walks up to the counter to buy 2 tickets for the only horror movie showing tonight.

jungmo tugs at his elbow, "minhee-ya, let hyung pay for his ticket."

minhee just smiles at him and tells him its his treat since he's the one who asked him to watch the movie with him in the guise of just really wanting to see the movie.

which was a horrible decision, now that minhee thinks about it as he curls behind jungmo's shoulder as another jumpscare pops up on the screen, hitting jungmo's shoulder for laughing at him being scared.

after the movie was over, they decided to go to an arcade which in minhee's mind is a great backup plan since the movie date just ended up with him with eyes closed and a hand clutching on jungmo's arm majority of the movie. ok so his crush knows he's a scaredy cat but that's nothing jungmo doesn't know already, he could've thought that one through a little better but it's too late now. 

he runs towards a claw machine, leaving behind a still laughing jungmo who can't seem to get over minhee screaming like a little girl at one of the scariest parts of the film, and yells for him to wait up.

minhee sees a cinnamoroll plush keychain inside the machine he knows is probably rigged but he pulls out a token out of his pocket and tries anyway.

"you're using up all our tokens for this, let's go to the photobooth or something," jungmo whines impatiently. he watches as minhee tries to get the cinnamoroll plush for the 11th time and still managing to have the claw let go of the toy mid way.

"let me try one more time," but jungmo's had enough and bumps minhee aside as he slots the token in and plays the game for him.

to both of their surprise, though, jungmo actually manages to get a plush keychain but instead of the cinnamoroll one, he won kuromi instead. which he seemed really happy about so while minhee feels terrible for not winning jungmo a toy himself, he still feels good to see that jungmo having a fun time with him since they haven't gone out just the two of them in a while.

then, jungmo pushes the keychain unto minhee's chest in which minhee just lets out a questioning sound.

"have it, you look like her anyway," minhee flutters as jungmo begins walking out of the arcade, his ears bright red and heart beating a little too quickly for his liking.

he runs after jungmo and huffs out a pout saying they don't even look that much alike as he caresses one of kuromi's black ears.

they stop at the bus stop and jungmo looks at him trying to attach the keychain to his phone, "you just seemed to really want that one keychain so," he said and pats minhee's hair like he's still the small kid he met at the playground when he was 7 years old and jungmo was 9.

minhee bats his hand off his head and grumbles, "i'm not a kid,"

jungmo just smiles and they get into the bus sat side by side. as minhee's stop was approaching, jungmo thanks him for inviting him out tonight, and minhee thinks that _ this is it, _he has to tell him now.

"we haven't really hung out just the two of us in a while," jungmo continues, "i kinda missed my best friend."

and with that, the bus halts at minhee's stop, and before he could think of a decent reply—before he could tell jungmo that, no, this was a date, didn't it feel like one to him?—he tells him it's no problem and they should do it more often because he misses him too, and then he stands up, says goodnight, and gets off the bus.

minhee tries not to dwell on it as he walked from the bus stop to his house. he thinks that if his hyung doesn't like him more than a friend then it's okay, they’re friends before anything else. yeah, it's going to probably hurt a lot because it already hurts a little right now, but he has to tell him. then minhee will have no regrets.

after he finishes getting ready for bed, he checks his phone and feels warmth rise up from his chest to his face as he reads a goodnight text from his best friend. no matter what, he has to tell him.

to: my mini

_ goodnight!!! see u on monday, mini! _

_ sleep well 😴 _

jungmo's knack for emojis really will be the death of him.

3

minhee sits next to jungmo in chemistry, also the only class they share. and given minhee is horrible in chemistry as he is in a lot of science subjects doesn't deter him from saving face in front of jungmo and does his best in studying anyway. even if he does end up failing 80% of the time when he does it by himself, resulting in jungmo tutoring him and helping him out with their homework most of the time. 

he's lucky enough that they were lab partners since he's admittedly the worst in the class and jungmo was the best, their teacher thought it'd help them all out if this were the case.

"there's just no spark," jungmo says as he examines.... _ something_. minhee as per usual has no idea what they're doing, he's there to write down what jungmo tells him to, and to get what jungmo asks him to, that's it.

since he has nothing helpful to say, he blurts out something so embarrassing that jungmo had to stop telling their teacher the progress of their work to turn to minhee and give him a deadpan stare, although a light pink blush seemed to have covered his cheeks. 

"not everyone has spark like the both of us," he repeats again as if saying it the first time wasn't embarrassing enough.

their teacher, ms. lee, couldn't help but let out a snort at that. minhee feels his ears warm up in embarrassment, where's his brain to mouth filter!!! he sees jungmo let out an exasperated sigh and turn back to ms. lee to continue what he was saying. 

minhee excuses himself and skipped towards hyeongjun and wonjin's table, sitting in between them as he lays his head down wondering when he became so insufferably in love.

hyeongjun pats him comfortingly on the back while wonjin just laughs at him, having heard everything that went down in his friends' table. that traitor.

"it could be worse," hyeongjun tells him, also trying not to laugh at his friend's misfortune, "i mean, at least he hears your advancements, right, hyung?"

wonjin tries to calm himself down and nods his head, "hyeongjunnie's right, minhee-ah, the worst could be that he doesn't think you're serious and you're just joking around like always."

"but i am serious!" he whines unto the table.

"then stop saying corny shit," wonjin pats him on the shoulder which just makes him wail dramatically with his head still down.

"uh, minhee, we still have stuff to do, what're you doing here?" jungmo apparently followed him to hyeongjun and wonjin's table. great.

minhee makes no move to raise his head off the table, "i'm coming."

jungmo sighs and turns to go back to their own table, "come back to our table okay, baby?"

now that makes not only him but also wonjin and hyeongjun spring their heads up. what. the. hell.

he looks at hyeongjun and then at wonjin. and then at the both of them. they all look like fishes with their mouths open like that. it's a little ridiculous. 

minhee can feel his face _ burning. _

"did he just call you b-" minhee stands abruptly, the chair he was sitting on making an unpleasant noise. god, his face feels so warm. he points at wonjin, "_don't _ say it," hyeongjun looks back at the both of them as wonjin puts his hands up in surrender.

he walks back to his and jungmo's table, the latter writing something on his, or their, rather, since all minhee does is borrow jungmo's notes anyway, notebook.

he sits on his chair and jungmo turns to him and gives his signature soft smile. _ this is why everyone has a crush on this idiot, _ minhee thinks. 

he hands minhee their notebook and starts to explain everything they did with their experiment as he usually does at the near end of their chemistry class.

he doesn't mention what just happened, or calls minhee baby again. minhee's starting to think it was a daydream him, wonjin, and hyeongjun all collectively had. 

+1 BONUS

"you're gonna _ what!? _" wonjin all but yells, hyeongjun had to hold him down or he would've made a bigger scene by standing up.

minhee rolls his eyes, why are his friends like this?

"wait, wait, wait, wait, what's happening?" hyeongjun rambles out, his satoori slipping a little when he talks too fast. it's a little cute. "also why am i getting deja vu?"

"you guys heard me, i give up," minhee says again, although the words feel like sand on his tongue. "i just don't think jungmo hyung likes me like that, you know?"

"oh my god," "did he just say jungmo _hyung? _"

"ok, haha, shut up. he's coming," minhee says through his teeth as he sees his best friend and also the person he's been crushing on since he was fourteen, come towards him with a big and soft and cute smile on his face.

"hey," he sits down on his usual spot next to minhee and places two coffee bread in front of him, next to his own. 

two years into high school and minhee manages to always forget the sweet treats but he guesses it's because jungmo's always been there to buy it for him during lunch. come to think of it, minhee's never really bought them on his own. he remembers his first week as a freshman in one of the three classes he had with jungmo, who was a sophomore at that time, he complained about being hungry and jungmo pulls out the coffee bread out of his bag and gives the other half to him. he remembers finding it really good, although it tasted like any other coffee bread, but maybe it was because he was really hungry. he says something along the lines of how he could eat it everyday and jungmo's been buying it for him everyday since.

huh. 

he looks at his plate and sees jungmo picking out the carrots off his food and putting it on his own plate. he never liked eating carrots. 

jungmo looks at him and smiles, he starts eating the carrots for him and urges him to begin eating as well. his hair parted on the side as usual, and he's wearing an oversized white polo shirt today. the sleeves reach his elbows, god, he's so scrawny. he's so pretty. 

minhee sees the tiny umbrella peaking out of jungmo's backpack. he'd given it to him during one of their walks home when the rain came out of nowhere. it's the same one jungmo went back for when he was late for their dinner. its nothing special, minhee thinks. they'd bought it at a local 7/11, he has no idea why jungmo seems to be taking such good care of it. since he's one to usually leave his belongings everywhere.

"oppa, hi," minhee looks up to see the short girl who was talking to jungmo pass by their table, jungmo greeted her back, his cheeks flushing bright pink. oh. minhee looks at the girl again to see her already looking at him, her eyes kind as she smiles at him. minhee couldn't help but smile at her back, albeit a little awkwardly. she looks at jungmo again, then minhee again, then jungmo again, making jungmo's cheeks turn even redder. he clears his throat, "haha, bye yujin," she laughs and winks at minhee before she walks back to her table and- oh.

jungmo tries to fan his face, looking everywhere but at minhee.

_ oh. _

"hyung," minhee whispers, "_ hyung, _" minhee shakes jungmo's elbow, making him pay attention to him. 

he looks at minhee, worry in his eyes.

"hyung, you like me," he tells jungmo. not asks,_ says. _

jungmo's eyes widen in surprise, he tries to stutters out a reply but nothing coherent is coming out of his mouth. _ why isn't his brain working? _

minhee watches his ears turn a bright, bright, bright, bright red. he can't believe this.

he can't help but break into a smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides, he can't help it. he's _ so _happy.

"hyung!" minhee repeats in disbelief, voice a bit louder than he intended. 

jungmo puts his head down, he just can't look at minhee in the eyes. "what the hell," wonjin grabs hyeongjun's arm and tugs at him to get up, "let's, uh, buy our own coffee bread, be right back, guys, haha,"

minhee can't believe it. jungmo who keeps eating his carrots for him. jungmo who kept bringing the cheap umbrella he got for him because it's _ from _ him. jungmo who keeps on letting minhee not call him hyung. jungmo who keeps freaking buying him that coffee bread he's pretended to like because he thought it was jungmo's favorite. 

"hyung, you like me," minhee says again, quieter this time. he punches jungmo's shoulder lightly and makes him look at him finally. 

he takes minhee's hand in his and looks at their intertwined hands, "yeah, stop saying it out loud, though,"

"_what,_" "why do you sound so surprised?" "because, jungmo hyung!" he huffs, how could he not have known? looking back, jungmo's been so obvious.

"at least tell me if you like me too," jungmo mumbles almost to himself.

"of course, i like you! what the hell?" 

"stop cursing," 

"what do you think i've been doing all this time? i asked you out on a date for god's sake!" 

"what, was that when we went to see a movie?" jungmo asks, minhee gives him a look that says _ duh. _ "how would i know? you didn't actually say 'hyung, let's go on a date!' and you didn't even wanna go to the photobooth with me! don't people on dates do that?"

"i was trying to win you that cinnamorol keychain!" 

jungmo laughs at that, one of his hands coming up to his chest-a mannerism minhee knows all too well-and subconsciously bringing minhee's hand with it. minhee feels the quick and steady pace of jungmo's heart. he did that. 

"help, why is this so funny?" minhee is so happy. "you like me. you want to hold my hand, you want to kiss me." minhee teases him more, enjoying the sight of a flustered jungmo.

"i do," jungmo says, sitting up straighter, "and i want to take you out on dates, real ones." _ god, when did minhee get this soft? _ "i want that too," minhee tells him.

"i can't believe yujin was right," minhee's mood sours a little at that, he can't help it! they literally just confessed to each other why is jungmo talking about another girl! jungmo puts a finger in the middle of minhee's forehead. "don't scowl, she asked me if we were dating, and when i said no she was really surprised, said she sat behind us at chemistry and saw, as you'd say, i guess "the spark between us,"" 

minhee groans at that, "you're never going to live that down, are you?"

jungmo just smiles at him, minhee's freckles are the prettiest sight he’s ever seen in his entire life, he thinks. _ he likes minhee so much. _

“no way, baby,”

never.

**Author's Note:**

> *finds out that minhee was under a science department after i've written him failing in chem* this is fine


End file.
